qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
New Members Guide
Welcome to Qiexuhn! Thank you for joining us! ''' This roleplay is modern to futuristic set; And has elements that are diplomatic and political, as well as action and adventure based. Please make time to read Our Story. There was once only one realm on the planet Ionides; An untouched world. Then formed the port town of Vogruyrias, which spread on all sides and quickly became a country, the largest in all of Ionides. Other small countries formed as time went on. Exploration, sailing, navigation, settlement all happened at once it seemed. One man decided there was too much chaos in Vogruyrias; And set out for untouched land far north of the country. His actions became known as 'The Break.' Which left the once powerful, Utopian Vogruyrias broke in pieces; Otherwise separate districts. There was Feinov in the south and Aupras in the center, and of course, Isonao to the north. Many species are welcomed equally within each of the three districts, some more so than others depending which District you are in. Human(oid)s should tread lightly within the balanced Feinov District, as not all species are as well controlled as others. Whereas in the Isonao District they seem to make up more of the population, and in Aupras District they are fairly rare though they aren't shunned. They might be safer within the walls of the Isonao District, where things are very heavily controlled yet distorted. Beasts and other Non-Human(oid) species make up the majority of the anarchist Aupras District. Each District has their own set of Factions, which you can learn more about the both here. LINK Please note this will be played from day to day; generally in real time Time Zone. There is a minimum of three lines, unless otherwise stated within the room upon entry. Generally we do not have a posting order, if that changes you will notified once you have loaded the room. Please keep in mind the Setting should be given upon entry, and the rooms are fairly true to the scene. Most entrances are approved, but do know if you enter with hostility you will be dealt with IC. If you cannot come up with an entrance idea, please ask for assistance, a Staff member will be happy to help you through the process. Bios will be asked of those who plan to attend the RP regularly. ''Please only post a Bio if you are truly interested in this RP.'' This world could quite possibly be on the brink of a war, do keep in mind that there may be times where adventures take place or even large battles that consist of groups. Please keep this fair. This means with weapons, abilities, and even your characters personal skills. We do not allow characters that are 'God' level or overpowered (OP.) will include Dimensional Creators, and the like. Please refrain from meta-gaming, god-modding, and auto-hits. We do not allow multi-dimensional roleplay. Time travel will be accepted as long as it is within the laws and lore of the roleplay. '''If you are interested in Time Travel, you must have it approved by a Staff Member! You will not be allowed to auto-heal your own or another character, nor will you be allowed to auto-regenerate. We will not allow you to control another characters mind or body unless you are roleplaying as a Puppet Master and Puppet. This too, will need to be approved before it is allowed. Mind reading is not allowed as whole, but for characters who can communicate telepathically, both parties must agree and it may need staff approval before it is allowed. Invincibility is considered as overpowering your character, if you are found guilty of creating an invincible character, you will be removed from the roleplay until the issue is resolved. Absorption of another characters magic or attack will not be allowed without consequence. This means if your character absorbs someones attack, your character must redirect the attack or magic, OR take damage. We do not allow or promote erotic roleplay, excessive flirting, extreme levels of PDA (public displays of affection.) This means take your characters sex life to a private chat! If you are caught cybering within the rooms you will be auto-banned. Please note we do not allow 'Earthly Religion.' There is no /Heaven/ or /Hell/ within this roleplay. Beasts may appear as a 'Demon/ess' but they are not a 'Demon/ess' They are Beasts. Do not confuse the two or wrongly accuse. Any mention of 'Earthly Religion' in a post will make it null and void, you will receive a warning each time this happens. DO NOT CONFUSE IC WITH OOC. PLEASE KNOW THE DIFFERENCE. IF YOU FEEL AN IC ISSUE IS AFFECTING YOUR FRIENDSHIP OR ACQUAINTANCESHIP PLEASE NOTIFY A STAFF MEMBER. SAVE YOUR CHAT LOG TO PROVIDE PROOF. We follow a strict system of removal, described on this page: WRS. Closing Statements: Again welcome to Qiexuhn! Let's all make a wonderful story together!